custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Vulcan Specter(2017)
Vulcan Specter was a mark III Australian jaeger. It primarily defended Australia and New Zealand from kaiju attack until its destruction in 2024 History Early Combat History Vulcan Specter was launched on October 12, 2017 as the second-to-last mark III jaeger. It was assigned to the Sydney Shatterdome and executed operations with Lucky Seven and Striker Eureka. Vulcan was one of the final five remaining jaegers, but was destroyed in December 2024 after Nova Hyperion. Fauxface The first ever category IV kaiju, Fauxface emerged with intention of destroying Santiago. Australian jaeger Vulcan Specter had been slated to engage; with the orders to intercept it. By the time Vulcan had arrived, the two-headed kaiju had already rampaged through the city, the ignorant creature stomping on wildlife but ignoring passing by civilians. By the time the kaiju had noticed Vulcan's approach, a rear neck choke from the jaeger had already started to crush its windpipe. During the chokehold, the kaiju had managed to rip parts of Vulcan's back off using its barbed tail, with both pilot's determining the risks to be greater than their own goal; they released the choke hold and performed a backward jab towards the kaiju's face; disorienting it. The disoriented kaiju blindly charged at the jaeger which allowed Vulcan to charge up her meteor fists. Before the kaiju could prepare to charge one more, a devastating right uppercut from Vulcan had burnt a gaping hole through the struggling behemoth. With its intestines leaking through the gaping hole in its stomach; Fauxface's fate was sealed. Vulcan easily dodged the kaiju's misguided vertical claw swipes, preparing to push an offensive of her own. As the kaiju swiped forward, the Australian jaeger grabbed its arm and crushed; using the kaiju's own arm to sever its remaining one. An accurate stab from the kaiju's barbed tail had pierced into Vulcan's left armpit; effectively disabling the arm. Before the kaiju could make another offensive, a sizzling salvo from Vulcan ignited the kaiju's internal organs on fire, effectively cooking the creature from the inside out. Spinejackal On January 21, a massive surge of energy from the breach signaled the rise of the last category 3 kaiju, Spinejackal would prove difficult to master, requiring the launch of Vulcan Specter and fellow Australian jaeger; Striker Eureka. Initially the dual jaeger team had advantage, landing devastating hits to the kaiju's throat = Features Trivia * Josh and Zachery were friends from the Australian Army before enlisting in the Jaeger Academy. * Vulcan had a friendly rivalry with Striker Eureka. Chuck Hansen often mocked the mark III for its lesser kill count. * Vulcan participated in 5 engagements. * After its destruction, Vulcan's wreck was dumped in the Santa Monica scrapyard. * As of 2035, Josh Griffin is listed as "Missing in Action." Although Zachery's body was found, Josh mysteriously disappeared after Vulcan's destruction. * Josh Griffin currently works for the Mech Czar, and resorts to cannibalizing old jaegers to make a living. He has collected parts from Vulcan Specter, Chrome Brutus, Romeo Blue and Echo Saber. Kaiju Killed Category:Jaegers Category:Mark III